The background of the invention will be discussed in two parts:
1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to electronic amusement devices and more particularly to an electronic game having a segmented display and manually operable switches for controlling at least in part the segments so displayed.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Electronic amusement devices utilizing a display and a means for controlling one or more objects on the display have been around for many years, more recently being found in game or amusement parlors as well as the home. Some of these electronic games utilize a cathode ray tube with a joy stick or the like with the machine controlling certain objects on the screen and the joy stick controller providing manual control of another object on the screen.
In recent years, a variation of these games has appeared utilizing microprocessor technology for providing hand-held or tabletop electronic games with the displays being configured from a matrix or array of light emitting diode segments. Many of such electronic games have been configured to simulate sporting events such as football, basketball, baseball, soccer or auto race games. In all of these type games, the microprocessor controls illumination of predetermined patterns of segments which may change during play of the game. The microprocessor illuminates a player controlled segment, the position of which is determined by inputs to the microprocessor by the operator depressing one or more switches or by multiple depressions of a given switch.
One such electronic game is shown and described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,162,792 entitled "Obstacle Game" issued July 31, 1979 to Chang, et al and assigned to the Assignee of the instant invention. In that patent, a football type game and a game simulating an auto race are shown, the machine or microprocessor controlling a plurality of obstacles or indicia with the operator having control of one indicium, the position of which may be varied by manipulation of control switches.
In other of such electronic games, the display is a numeric display for displaying a number or a series of numbers with the switches for controlling the display being numeric switches, much in the manner of a hand-held calculator. Some of such games, such as a game sold under the trademark "Speak & Spell" by Texas Instruments include a display for displaying words and letters with a keyboard for entering the words and letters. Some of the numeric display calculator type games and the word display games provide multiple game modes selectable by the operator.
The electronic games available may be divided into those requiring intellectual skills (word games and number games) or those requiring manual dexterity, that is operation of a switch or key for coinciding with or avoiding the position of a segment illuminated on the display.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved electronic game system.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a new and improved electronic game having illuminatable segments selectively energized in predetermined patterns with the visual effect of the so-illuminated segment being controlled in part by timely depression of one or more switches provided.